DEUS EX OBSCURITAS
'' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' Liberate Temet ex Obscuritas "Fürchte die Dunkelheit" E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''N'un liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden. '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. ---- center|650px Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns am Leben erhält. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die unser Instinkte schärft. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns das Kämpfen lernen ließ. E's ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die ich als Waffe zu nutzen gelernt habe und die mich gefährlich macht. Es ist die Angst mit der ich spiele, sie ist Teil meines Handels geworden und ich Teil von ihr. Die Nacht ist meine Welt, der Schatten meine Gestalt und die Angst meine Stimme. '''''Rosso Crudelis, die Grausame oder auch die Königin der Nacht genannt. F'ür die Ärzte bin noch am Leben und für die Wissenschaftler auch. Doch wissen sie nicht wie es ist, nicht mehr fühlen zu können, wenn man nicht mehr schmecken und genießen kann. Wenn einem alle Emotionen verlassen und man spürt das man in Wahrheit nicht mehr am Leben ist? W'''enn in einem etwas erwacht und dich nach Blut dürsten lässt. Wenn man sich in Gewalt flüchtet und die Brutalität keinen Grenzen mehr zu kennen scheint. Wenn die Erinnerungen an alles Schöne verblassen bis sie völlig erloschen sind. Bleibt einem nur noch die Logik und der Verstand. ''Sie bringen mir nicht die Gefühle und Emotionen zurück, doch helfen sie mir nicht dem Wahnsinn zu erliegen. Lykan Sanguinis genannt der Werwolf. Prolog: 16.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Luzi klopfte an der Tür mit der Aufschrift Rosso Crudelis. Die Rothaarige öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. „Möchtet ihr mit mir nun in Ruhe reden?“ erkundigte sich Rosso mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „oder wollt ihr mit mir den Termin für unser Duell besprechen?“ „Es wird kein Duell mehr geben,“ lächelte Luzi und reichte dem Mädchen ihr Tagebuch zurück, „jetzt kann ich euch verstehen und warum ihr keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen habt.“ „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf,“ räumte die Agori ein und errötete, „wäre ich damals in deiner Situation gewesen, ich hätte nicht sehr viel anders gehandelt.“ „Ich muss zugeben,“ beendete Luzi und reichte Rosso die Hand, „ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn ich eine so gute Freundin gehabt hätte.“ „Wenn ich dir meine Freundschaft anbiete,“ überlegte die Rothaarige mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, „würdest du sie annehmen?“ „Ja, dass würde ich,“ entgegnete Luzi und schämte sich für ihr Verhalten im Aufenthaltszelt, „wenn du bereit bist auch meine an zunehmen.“ „'''D'as hatte ich schon getan in dem ich dir mein Tagebuch schenkte,“ sprach Rosso und reichte Luzi erneut ihr Tagebuch, „nur war der Zeitpunkt wohl etwas ungünstig getroffen.“ „Das kann man wohl sagen,“ lachte Luzi und zog Rosso mit sich, „aber jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, finde ich.“ „Ja,“ kicherte die Rothaarige und grinste zufrieden, „aber was wäre mit einem kleine Duell um dir unser Trainingszentrum vor zustellen?“ „Ein Spaß Duell um zu trainieren?“ freute sich Luzi, „da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen!“ „Ich hatte gehofft das du dass sagst,“ strahlte Rosso und fühlte sich so wohl wie lange nicht mehr, „denn wir haben so viele tolle Sportgeräte, lass dich einfach überraschen!“ Lykan Sanguinis und Vincent Valentine saßen in der Burg Lounge und tranken ein Glas Wein. „Warum ist deine Frau nicht mit gekommen?“ erkundigte sich Lykan, „wollte sie nicht mit uns den Erfolg der Mission genießen?“ „Ja, aber vorher bringt sie Lena noch ins Bett,“ erwiderte Vincent und dachte an seine kleine Tochter, „ich kann dir sagen, dass die Kleine uns mehr auf Trapp hält, als mancher Gegner.“ „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen,“ entgegnete Lykan, „aber etwas möchte ich dich fragen.“'' '„Was denn?“ bemerkte Vincent und sah seinem besten Freund an, „irgend wie bedrückt dich etwas.“ „Ja, so ist es,“ bestätigte Lykan und seine Stimme wurde ernst, „ich habe so das Gefühl, als ob der ganze Kampf in der Clean Energie Factory nur eine Schlacht war und der Krieg noch nicht entschieden ist.“ „Und ich dachte,“ sprach Vincent mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ich wäre der Einzige der so denkt.“ „Wenn es nach mir geht ist die Rebellion noch nicht beendet,“ mischte sich Lucrecia in das Gespräch, „haben wir nur etwas Zeit gewonnen, Zeit die wir nutzen sollten!“ Nachwort: D'ie dreißig Agori traten aus dem Tor des Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Ein jeder drehten sich noch einmal um. „Mir fällt es nicht leicht unsere Basis auf zu geben,“ bemerkte einer von ihnen, „aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl.“ „So ist es“ stimmte ein anderer zu, „wir waren am Anfang zu erfolgreich, so dass unsere Stärke uns zum Verhängnis wurde.“ „Jetzt ist es besser wenn wir für ein oder zwei Jahre untertauchen,“ rief wieder ein anderer die letzte Besprechung in Erinnerung, „und so tun als hätte es die wahren Glatorianer nie gegeben.“ ---- ''Kapitel 1: '''Laboratory Rats "LABORRATTEN" 10.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' Tief unter Iconox dröhnten die Generatoren in der großen abgeschirmten Halle. Sie versorgten ein Netzwerk von anderen unterirdischen Anlagen, die durch Korridore und Flure mit einander verbunden waren, mit der notwendigen Energie. Eine Stadt unter der Stadt von der niemand etwas wusste außer der imperiale Rat. Die Labore standen im Dienste der Medizin und gesundheitlichen Versorgung, doch wurde sie auch zu anderen Zwecken regelmäßig in Anspruch genommen. So manche Geheimnisse ruhten in den Tiefen unter der eisigen Stadt, Geheimnisse welche sogar vor der Bruderschaft geschützt wurden. Eines dieser Geheimnisse erwachte und sah die verschwommene Welt vor sich. Die noch schwachen Hände berührten das Glas was zwischen dem Geschöpf und der Außenwelt lag. Das schwache Licht des Labors drang durch die matte Flüssigkeit an die Augen, welche sich heute das erste Mal geöffnet hatten. Das Geschöpf erblickte die Umrisse von Gebilden vor sich und versuchte zu erkennen was es wohl sein könnte. Dann erlosch das Licht im Labor und die Welt versank wieder in der Dunkelheit. Es ist Montag der 11.08.100.000 n.n.Z. Sprach eine mechanische Stimme durch einen Lautsprecher. „9:00 Uhr,“ meinte der Agori in langem weißen Kittel, „um genau zu sein.“ Der Wissenschaftler trat in das Labor mit den sechs Brutkästen und musterte jeden einzelnen. Er studierte die Daten auf dem Display unter den Armaturen und warf ein Blick auf das was in dem Brutwasser schwamm. Auf dem ersten Blick war es eine junge Agori, den körperlichen Merkmalen nach sechzehn Jahre alt, doch war diese es nicht. „Wie geht es unseren Babys?“ fragte der Agori einen seiner Kollegen, „sind sie jetzt alle erwacht?“ „Experiment A2 ist gestern Nacht, gegen 22:00 Uhr erwacht,“ erwiderte der Wissenschaftler mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht, „nach den aktuellen Berechnungen wird sie in fünf oder sechs Tagen bereit sein.“ „Gut,“ freute sich der Agori im weißen Kittel, „sogar sehr gut.“ „Es wäre genial,“ meinte der andere Wissenschaftler und nippte an seiner Tasse Kaffee, „wenn sie alle am gleichen Tag aus den Kammern kämen.“ D'''as Geschöpf öffnete wieder die Augen und erkannte die sich bewegenden Umrisse vor sich. Die jungen Augen sahen sie jetzt etwas klarer, da das Licht jetzt heller war. Weise Wesen mit schwarzen Unterkörpern bewegten sich vor ihr auf und ab. Manchmal kam eines auf sie zu und schien sie an zusehen. Das Geschöpf schob die Hand nach vorne um das Glas an der Stelle zu berühren, wo die Hand des weiß schwarzen Wesens angelehnt war. Dieses zog sie darauf hin hastig zurück als ob es sich erschreckt hätte. Nun schlief das Geschöpf wieder ein und öffnete seine Augen erst nach einer längeren Zeit. Es wusste nicht wie lange, doch jetzt riss es die Augen weit auf. Es fühlte etwas, dass es zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Panische Enge macht sich in dem Geschöpf breit. Es begann zu zappeln und um sich zu schlagen. Gegen die Wand hinter sich und dem Glas vor sich. Immer hastiger und immer stärker. Das Licht das durch das Glas schien, kam ihr jetzt grell vor. Das Geschöpf riss seinen Kopf hin und her. Nun fühlte sie wie sich das Gefäß in dem sie sich befand, zu bewegen begann. Die Angst und Panik nahm noch mehr zu, so auch die Tritte und Schläge gegen das Glas. Nach wenigen Stunden erlosch der Widerstand. Das Geschöpf gab sich dem hin, was nun kommen sollte, auch wenn es nicht wusste was und warum. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete es. „Willkommen auf Bara Magna,“ hörte es Laute um sich herum, „heute ist Sonntag der 16.08. und du wurdest heute geboren.“ Das Geschöpf öffnete wieder seine Augen und mustere die Gestalten um sich herum. Sie saß jetzt aufrecht in dem geöffneten Brutkasten. Ihre Augen untersuchten ihren Körper, die Wesen um sie herum und die Umgebung. „Du bist eine echte Schönheit geworden,“ hörte das Geschöpf ohne zu wissen was damit gemeint sein könnte, „wahrlich eine Schönheit.“ Am späten Mittag saß sie in einem Zimmer mit einem Bett und einem Schreibtisch. Sie trug jetzt einen Sportanzug, Socken und Sandalen. Ihre Augen hatten sich an all das Hell und Dunkel gewöhnt. Nur das Essen und Trinken fiel ihr noch sehr schwer. Ihr gegenüber saß eine Gestalt, in einer schwarzen Hose und einem langen weißen Kittel. „Deine Name ist Andromache,“ sprach die Gestalt mit freundlicher und ruhiger Stimme, „und du bist eine Agori.“ „Deine Name ist Andromache,“ ahmte sie nach, „und du bist eine Agori.“ ''F'ünfzehn Tage später am Montag den 30.08 trafen sich die Wissenschaftler im Zentralbüro. „Machen die Experimente Fortschritte?“ fragte der Leiter des Projektes, „wenn ja was für welche?“ „Sie lernen sehr schnell,“ erklärte einer der Wissenschaftler und musste sich bemühen seine Überfreude in Grenzen zu halten, „sie alle sechs sprechen jetzt fließend, können rechnen und schreiben.“ „Ihre volle Körperkoordination ist bei allen jetzt ebenfalls abgeschlossen,“ fügte ein andere hinzu, „bald werden sie das implantierte Wissen aktivieren.“ „Ich freue mich schon darauf ihre ersten Träume zu erfahren,“ meinte wieder ein anderer Wissenschaftler, „so dürfte sich das Wissen als ersten ankündigen.“ „Eine Sache noch,“ erinnerte sich der Projektleiter und seine Stimme nahm ernste Töne an, „sie ist euer Forschungsobjekt nicht das eurer Begierde, wenn sie ihr schon Gefühle zeigen, dann die eines Vaters.“ Der betroffene Wissenschaftler sah verärgert auf den Boden neben dem Stuhl, „ja, wie sie es wünschen.“ Die nächsten Tage bestanden aus Unterricht und Sport. Andromache träumte das erste Mal von Dingen mit denen sie nicht so recht etwas anfangen konnte. Maschinen, Orte und Namen, aber alles war ihr fremd. Erst mit den fortlaufenden Unterrichtseinheiten formte sich das Verständnis für das was sie in den Träumen sah oder hörte. Sie lernte schnell und nach weiteren Tagen warfen ihr die Träume auch keine Fragen mehr auf. Als ersten freundete sie sich mit Hektor an, er war ebenfalls eines der Experimente und die beiden fanden so immer Gesprächsstoff. Der dritte im Bunde wurde Achilles, der zweite männliche Agori aus der Forschungsreihe. Sie lernten und trainierten zusammen. Die anderen drei Experimente Eudoros, Helena und Paris waren Matoraner. Sie mieden den Kontakt zu ihnen. Zumindest zur Zeit taten sie es. Bei alle dem was man ihnen beibrachte, erklärte aber niemand, in welchem Punkt sich die Sechs von normalen Matoranern oder Agori unterschieden. Das sie künstlich erschaffen worden waren, dem waren sie sich sicher, konnte doch nicht alles sein?! '„Wenn alles weiter so nach Plan verläuft,“ sprach der Projektleiter leise zu sich und klappe den Laptop zu, „dann können wir nächste Woche den Standort wechseln und mit der eigentlichen Ausbildung beginnen.“ Kapitel 2: '''Mysteries "GEHEIMNISSE"' 'D'''icke Regentropfen fielen wie ein Sturzbach vom morgendlichen Himmel. Wie im Takt trommelten sie auf dem Helm der Agori. Natalie Breez fuhr langsamer als sie es eigentlich wollte, doch das bescheidene Wetter heute, ließ ihr keine andere Wahl. Das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Abfahrt Atero 800 Meter“ kam näher und Natalie ging noch etwas vom Gas runter ehe sie rechts abbog. Sie fuhr auf die Hauptstraße, die sich einmal durch ganz Atero zog und folgte dieser eine halbe Stunde lang. Nun bog sie nach links ab und hielt auf das stark befestigte Gelände des imperialen Ratspalastes zu. Sie war schon oft hier gewesen doch selten war das Gelände so stark bewacht worden. Selbst in der aktiven Phase des Rebellenterrors waren hier nicht so viele Soldaten stationiert. Diese Sitzung musste dem nach von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit sein, dachte die Agori, denn nur dies würde diese hohen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erklären. Sie hielt hinter einer Bushaltestelle an und warf einen Blick auf die Zufahrt. Gerade hielt ein silberner Sportwagen und wurde kontrolliert. Natalie grinste unter ihrem Helm, William Furno war auch schon da und sie nicht die einzige aus ihrem Team. Jetzt hörte sie zwei Helikopter über sich. Einer schwarz mit dem Emblem der Black Bears und ein silberner mit dem der Iron Wolves. „Na prima,“ grummelte sie verbittert, „Lykan Sanguinis und Luzi Trigger sind auch zu dieser Sitzung eingeladen worden.“ Natalie erinnerte sich an die Tage zurück als Luzi noch zur Bruderschaft gehörte. Jetzt gehörte sie zu den Black Bears. Der imperiale Rat hatte dies zu beginn der Rebellen Verfolgung angeordnet. Die Bruderschaft leistete keinen Widerstand, doch trug diese Anweisung dazu bei, die ohne hin sporadische Zusammenarbeit mit der imperialen Armee weiter zu schwächen. Doch jetzt galt gute Mine zum bösen Spiel. Zu mal Sanguinis selbst für die Todeshändler und Preädatoren ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner war. Noch nie hatte es Zeiten gegeben, wo die Elitekrieger der Bruderschaft wirkliche Feinde und auch das Militär keine ebenbürtigen Einheiten hatte. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei, die Black Bears und Iron Wolves stellten eine harte Konkurrenz da. Natalie starte ihr Motorrad wieder und konzentrierte sich auf die Sitzung. Für innere Querelen war jetzt keine Zeit. M'r. Bishop erwartete Natalie im Flur. Neben ihm standen Preston, Marie, Nathan, William und zu ihrer größten Verwunderung Luzi. Natalie rieb sich die Augen und sah noch einmal genauer hin. Sie kniff sich in den Handrücken und zuckte kurz auf. Doch Luzi stand noch immer bei den anderen und trug nichts mehr, was an die Black Bears erinnerte. „Luzi ist wieder zurück,“ freute sich Mr. Bishop und lächelte freudig, „der imperiale Rat hat ihre Versetzung zurück gezogen.“ Natalie freute sich und rannte auf Luzi zu. „Ich dachte schon wir hätten dich verloren,“ sprach sie gerührt und verwirrt zu gleich, „schön das du wieder bei uns bist.“ „Wer nimmt jetzt deinen Platz bei den Black Bears ein?“ wollte Natalie wissen während sie sich wieder beruhigte, „wer war die Frau in dem schwarzen Helikopter?“ „Shelke Rui,“ antwortete Luzi mit gewohnt freundlicher Stimme, „sie wurde wegen hervorragenden Leistungen befördert und bekam meinen Posten bei den Black Bears.“ „Jetzt aber mal eine andere Frage,“ meinte Luzi und runzelte die Stirn, „diese Sitzung wird so stark überwacht wie die Ratswahlen, warum?“ „Das wüssten wir jetzt auch gerne,“ antwortete Bishop und klang etwas nachdenklich, „der Rat hat verlangt, dass ich einige der alten Akten mit bringe, Akten die mir jetzt schon Schmerzen bereiten.“ „Ich musste sogar Mandy einladen,“ fuhr der Leiter der Bruderschaft fort, „ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Sitzung irgend wie mit Aqua Magna zu tun hat.“ Natalie rieb sich über den Bauch und Schwindelgefühle ergriffen sie. Dann blickte sie Marie an. Diese und Mr. Bishop nickten nur mit einem traurigen Gesicht. „Ich weiß es und hoffe es nicht,“ sprach der Leiter der Bruderschaft und nahm Natalie in die Arme, „doch musst du mit Fragen rechnen, die für dich schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hervor rufen können.“ „Ich werde damit schon zurecht kommen,“ erwiderte Natalie lächelte kurz auf um danach wieder ernst zu werden, „doch für Mandy wird es schwer sein!“ '''D'er Empfangssaal füllte sich langsam. Politiker, ranghohe Militärs und Mitglieder der Bruderschaft warteten auf den Beginn der Sitzung. Jede Gruppe blieb unter sich und es wurden kaum Worte gewechselt. Die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft trugen Designeranzüge für Damen und Heeren. Die Black Bears und Iron Wolves die Gala Uniformen. Rosso und Shelke kamen sich nicht wie Offizierinnen vor, ehe wie Modells für Gala Uniformen, obwohl ihr Name auf gestickt war. Auch sie wussten nicht genau worum es gehen sollte. Vielleicht wegen den Exekutionen einiger Rebellen? Wegen dem Buch Mata Nuis, in dem er über seine Ankunft auf Bara Magna berichtete, über die Zeit bei den Rebellen und der Schlacht auf dem Fabrikgelände? Der imperiale Rat hatte es auf jeden Fall für wichtig erachtet, dass sie bei der Sitzung anwesend waren. Die Politiker schwiegen und wenn man sie ansprechen wollte, wichen sie einem aus oder wimmelten das Gespräch ab. Die beiden jungen Frauen hassten die Politiker und bemühten sich, es nicht ansehen zu lassen. Bei all den Informationslücken machte das ein oder andere Gerücht die Runde. Getuschel hier und Getuschel da. Jetzt erklang aus den Lautsprechern neben der Tür, „bitte treten sie dem Namen genannt nach in den großen Saal und nehmen auf ihrer Nummer platz.“ Das Getuschel und Gemurmel brach augenblicklich ab und jeder wartete das sein Name aufgerufen wurde. „Zu erst treten die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft ein,“ war aus den Lautsprechern zu hören, „deren Leiter Mr. Bishop, die Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum, Noctis Caelum, Luna Maris, Moon Bloodgood und Mandy Surge.“ Die Lautsprecher schwiegen bis die vier Agori den Sitzungssaal betreten hatten. „Als nächstes die Preädatoren Preston Stormer, Marie Avalon Surge, Nathan Evo, Luzi Trigger, Natalie Breez und William Furno.“ Wieder folgte etwas Stille. „Stellvertretend für die imperiale Armee treten ein,“ fuhren die Lautsprecher fort, „Lykan Sanguinis, Rosso Crudelis und Yazoo Sicarius von der Sondereinheit den Iron Wolves.“ „Von den Black Bears treten ein,“ beendeten die Lautsprecher, „Shelke Rui, Lucrecia Valentine und Vincent Valentine.“ Jede Gruppe hatte eine Sitzreihe mit Pulten, die auf die Mitte des Saals ausgerichtet waren. In jedem Pult war ein Computer eingearbeitet und ein Mikrophon. Jetzt berieten sich die Gruppen und nur einer schien besorgt zu sein. Bishop ließ Mandy Surge nicht aus den Augen.'' ''Kapitel 3: '''They were unleashed! "Sie wurden entfesselt!" „'''I'ch begrüße sie alle zu der heutigen Sitzung,“ begann der Sprecher der für den imperialen Rat das Wort übernahm, „wir sind froh das sie alle unserer Einladung folge geleistet haben.“ „Die Sitzung heute am Freitag den 4.08.100.000 n.n.Z. steht ganz im Namen Mata Nuis,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „sowohl um die Rebellen als auch den Roboter selbst.“ „Dazu aber später mehr,“ sprach der Sprecher weiter, „die Sitzung teilt sich in drei Bereiche, einen allgemeinen hier im Saal mit allen Anwesenden und danach einen auf die Mission bezogenen.“ „Ich übergebe das Wort jetzt dem Sprecher des imperialen Wissenschaftsausschusses, „er wird sie mit den allgemeinen Grundlagen versorgen, gleichzeitig ist der Inhalt auch auf ihren Pulten frei geschaltet.“ „Der Matoraner in weißem Kittel bot eine echte Abwechslung zwischen all den Gala Uniformen und Designeranzügen. In knappen Worten fasste er zusammen das ein Satellit Aufnahmen von Aqua Magna gemacht hatte, die Besorgnis erregten. Im weiteren erklärte er das die Insel Mata Nui scheinbar gewachsen war und die Bevölkerung zu gravierend zugenommen hatte. Nun äußerte er die Theorie, dass bald mit Flüchtlingen zu rechnen sei, sollte es den Bewohnern Mata Nuis gelingen Raumfahrzeuge her zu stellen. Besonders mahnte der Wissenschaftler an, welche Risiken es mit sich brachte, wenn macht intensive Geschöpfe wieder auf Bara Magna oder Botar Magna Fußfassen würden. Nun machte er einen Sprung zu den Rebellen. Der Wissenschaftler verdeutlichte die Gefahr, wenn eine neue Rebellion die Sicherheitskräfte beanspruchte und damit den Weg für illegale Einwanderer erleichterte. Ein weiteres Problem sah der Wissenschaftler darin, dass die Rebellen insgeheim die Anti Elementar Systeme sabotieren könnten oder sie sogar ganz zu zerstören. Für die meisten Anwesenden im großen und ganzen nichts wirklich neues. Zumindest was die Rebellen und deren Ziele betraf. Lediglich die Beobachtungen auf Aqua Magna war für die meisten etwas neues. Nur Mr. Bishop schien wirklich Besorgnis zu zeigen. Diese galt aber nicht der Sache an sich sondern einer Person. Mandy Surge war an zusehen das sie sich fürchtete und Bishop konnte es sich denken wo vor. Doch noch immer hielt sich der Sprecher mit allgemeinen Punkten auf ohne speziellere Details zu erwähnen. So lange brauchte Mandy auch nicht mit unangenehmen Fragen zu rechnen.'' N'ach einer Stunde endete der gemeinsame und allgemeine Teil der Sitzung. Die Anwesenden wurden jetzt in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Die Größere, das Millitär und die Preädatoren blieben im Saal sitzen. Die Todeshändler, Mr. Bishop, der Wissenschaftsausschuss und die Raumfahrtbehörde wurden in einen anderen Saal geleitet. Jetzt wurde der Minister für innere Sicherheit genauer. „Wir haben viele Mitglieder der Rebellenbewegung festnehmen oder töten können,“ meinte der Minister ernst, „doch liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass uns die führenden Köpfe entkommen sind.“ „Es dürften nur einige wenige sein,“ fuhr der Agori im Designeranzug fort, „einige Zehn, vielleicht auch Zwölf, doch können sie im verborgenen jetzt mehr Schaden verursachen als vorher.“ „Wir wissen nicht,“ beendete er den ersten Teil seiner Erklärung, „ob sie mit Söldnern, Rockerbanden oder dubiosen Sicherheitsdiensten in Verbindung stehen.“ „Einige Anwesende hier wissen noch,“ begann der Minister den zweiten Abschnitt, „das so etwas schon einmal fast gegeben hätte.“ Er zeigte auf die Reihe wo die sechs Preädatoren saßen. „Ihr habt in der Zeit vor der Rebellion die Mitglieder der Wing Coon Sekte verfolgt und vernichtet. „Genau das ist wieder eure Aufgabe,“ beendet der Minister, „finden und exekutieren sie die Rebellenführer, ihnen sind alle notwendigen Mittel erlaubt.“ „Wir werden sie später über den Einsatzbeginn schriftlich informieren,“ sprach der Agori im Designeranzug, „nun verlassen sie bitte den Saal und finden sich dort ein, ihre Aussagen bezüglich Aqua Magnas wird verlangt.“ Preston Stormer, Marie Avalon Surge, Nathan Evo, Luzi Trigger, Natalie Breez und William Furno traten aus dem Saal. „Nun zu ihnen,“ wandte sich der Minister an die Vertreter der Imperialen Armee, „sie werden ebenfalls auf Rebellenjagd gehen.“ „Ihnen alle Mittel zu zusprechen,“ meinte der Minister, „erübrigt sich, da sie ihnen ohne hin zu Verfügung stehen.“ Der Agori ordnete seinem Büroassistent an die Aktenmappen zu verteilen. „Dies ist der komplette Einsatzbericht plus den der Rebellensäuberung,“ beendete der Minister für innere Sicherheit, „lesen sie die Dokumente in ruhe durch, sie müssen sich nicht beeilen.“ Lykan Sanguinis, Rosso Crudelis, Yazoo Sicarius, Shelke Rui, Lucrecia Valentine und Vincent Valentine schlugen die Mappen auf und schritten zur Tat. '''Z'eitgleich im anderen Saal, Mr. Bishop musste sich mit aller Gewalt zusammen reißen. Wut und Verzweiflung lieferten einen harten Kampf in seinem Kopf. Der Wissenschaftsausschuss überhäufte Mandy Surge mit Fragen über den letzten Zustand des Mata Nui Roboters. Die Ersten konnte sie noch beantworten ohne sich etwas ansehen zu lassen. Doch jede weitere traf sie wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. Jede Erinnerung riss alte Narben wieder auf, welche Mandy mit viel Mühe versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Jetzt und hier brach das Fundament ihrer Seele jetzt Stück für Stück zusammen. Mr. Bishop sah dem zu und es zerriss ihm das Herz. Mandy sah wieder die alten Bilder vor sich. Sie hörte die Worte im Kopf als wäre es Gestern gewesen; „Ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich es ihnen sagen soll,“ entgegnete der Abteilungsleiter, „denn es fällt mir sichtlich schwer.“ „Ich versuche es mal so,“ begann Bishop, „Acht zogen los und nur Sechs kehrten heim.“ Dabei versuchte der Agori gar nicht erst seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Sie Frau Surge und sie Frau Breez waren Schwanger als sie zu der Mission aufbrachen,“ gestand der Abteilungsleiter und hielt seine Tränen zurück, „und zwar im ersten Monat.“ „Doch trotz der Exo Rüstung Typ III und eurem körperlichen Training,“ räusperte Bishop und wollte fast nicht weiter sprechen, „haben sie ihre Kinder durch die Unfälle während der Mission verloren.“ Das lauter werden der Frage holte Mandy aus den tragischen Erinnerungen zurück. Sie war jetzt den Tränen nahe und blickte mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Pult. „Es reicht!“ mischte sich Mr. Bishop ein, zog die Agori zu sich und blickte zornig auf den Sprecher des Wissenschaftsausschusses, „sehen sie nicht was sie da tun?!“ Zwei Gardisten der Wache standen auf und kamen dem Leiter der Bruderschaft schnell näher. „Sie verstoßen gegen die Sitzungsverordnung!“ betonte der Sprecher ernst, „ich stelle die Fragen die gestellt werden müssen!“ „Nein!“ sprach Bishop mit finsterer Stimme, „was sie hier abhalten gleicht mehr einem Verhör!“ Die Tür öffnete sich und weitere Gardisten traten ein. Nun geschah etwas, mit dem Bishop nicht gerechnet hatte, kaum jemand hatte das getan.'' ''Kapitel 4: '''The Surprise „DIE ÜBERRASCHUNG“ D'ie Tür zum Saal öffnete sich unangekündigt und Lykan Sanguinis trat ein. „Alle Senatsgardisten wieder an ihren Platz!“ befahl er mit brutalem Befehlston und schritt weiter auf das Pult des Sprechers zu, „sie kühlen erst mal ihr Gemüt und überlegen sich, wie man mit einer Veteranin spricht, welche treu dem Imperium steht!“ Nun drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und schritt auf Mandy Surge und Mr. Bishop zu. Lykan verneigte sich vor beiden. „Mr. Sanguinis bittet sie beide ihm zu folgen,“ sprach er nun mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „die Herren hier im Saal erscheinen mir nicht im Stande zu sein, mit ihnen ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen.“ Mandy und Mr. Bishop sahen sich kurz an und schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Sie hatten Lykan Sanguinis nie von dieser Seite erlebt, nur von einer ganz anderen. Was hatte den Agori so verändert? Beide standen auf und folgten ihm aus dem Saal. Ein eisiges Schweigen füllte den Saal und nur langsam trat hier und da Getuschel hervor. Besonders von Seiten der Bruderschaft. Der Sprecher stand starr hinter seinem Pult und wirkte wie versteinert. Nach zwanzig Minuten sah sich einer der Wissenschaftler genötigt die Position als Sprecher zu übernehmen. Ab jetzt verlief die Sitzung in einem lockeren und unbeschwertem Dialog. In einem kleinen Zimmer schob Lykan Mr. Bishop und Mandy eine Tasse Kaffe herüber. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leiht Frau Surge,“ begann er und bot Mandy die Hand an, „das man sie so in die Mangel genommen hat, dazu waren sie nicht berechtigt.“ „Das muss ihnen nicht leiht tun,“ erwiderte Mandy verdutzt, „sie konnten nichts dafür.“ „Aber zuerst möchte ich mich bedanken,“ fuhr sie fort, „dass sie mich aus diesem Verhör geholt haben.“ „Nichts zu danken,“ lächelte Lykan und holte eine Mappe aus seinem silbernen Aktenkoffer, „doch bitte ich sie beide, mir diese Fragen zu beantworten.“ „So schwer es mir auch fällt,“ bedauerte er, „brauchen wir diese Informationen.“ „Haben wir etwas Zeit dazu?“ wollte Mr. Bishop wissen, „sie haben gesehen warum.“ „Lassen sie sich Zeit,“ entgegnete Lykan freundlich, „ich werde sie nicht drängen.“ Zwei Stunden vergingen, Lykan, Mandy und Mr. Bishop kehrten in den Saal zurück. Der Offizier der Iron Wolves trat an den neuen Sprecher heran und reichte diesem die Mappe. Mit den Worten, „hier haben sie die Antworten auf ihre Fragen,“ verließ er den Saal nach dem er sich noch einmal vor Mandy und Mr. Bishop verneigt hatte. W'''ieder im anderen Saal wandte sich Lykan sofort an den dortigen Sprecher, „welche Rolle spielen die Sechs in diesem Fall?!“ Dem Sprecher blieb die Spucke weg, „welche Sechs meinen sie?“ „Das würde ich gerne von ihnen wissen,“ meinte Sanguinis mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „die Sechs, welche bei Nacht und Nebel Iconox verließen.“ „Ach die Sechs,“ beruhigte sich der Sprecher, „sie wurden für den Einsatz auf Aqua Magna geschaffen.“ „Warum diese Sechs?“ wollte der Offizier der Iron Wolves wissen, „wir haben gute Agenten und ebenso gute technische Mittel zu Verfügung.“ „Ich sehe es auch so,“ bestätigte der Sprecher, „doch die Minister im Außenministerium des imperialen Rates sehen das wohl anders.“ „Doch diese Frage kann ich ihnen nicht beantworten,“ fuhr der Sprecher fort, „ich kann ihnen nur sagen, dass diese Sechs genetisch modifiziert wurden.“ „Vielen dank,“ entgegnete Lykan und nahm wieder hinter seinem Pult platz. In ihm rotierten die Gedanken und zum ersten mal hatte er das Gefühl, der Bruderschaft mehr trauen zu können als dem Rat. Den Rest der Sitzung hörte sich Lykan an ohne irgend welche Beiträge hinzu zu steuern. Vielmehr hörte er genau zu und ganz besonders zwischen den Sätzen. Am Ende hatte er das gehört, womit er stillschweigend gerechnet hatte. Der imperiale Rat hatte den Plan in angriff genommen, das Matoraner Universum zu vernichten. Mit all seinen Geschöpfen. Wenn gleich er tiefen Hass für die Toa und alle anderen Geschöpfe empfand, welche über Elementarkräfte verfügten, so fühlte er den Matoranern gegenüber tiefstes Mitleid. Sie hatten es aus der Sicht vieler Agori nicht verdient, für die Anomalie der Toa, mit ihrer eigenen Existenz zu bezahlen. Der imperiale Rat wusste dies sehr genau. Die Angst vor Elementarkräften war für die Agori berechtigt, doch vor den Matoranern nicht. So sträubte es Lykan die Haare, dass der Rat diesen Beschluss fassen wollte. Diese Informationen musste auch die Bruderschaft erfahren, so schnell wie möglich. ''Nachwort: A'ndromache hatte alle Toa Hologramme nieder gestreckt ohne ein Zeichen Zurückhaltung und Erbarmen. Nichteinmal die vorprogrammierten Sätze mit den die Toa ihre Existenz begründeten, hielt sie davon ab. Jetzt stand sie vor einem Hologramm das einen Matoraner zeigte, der sich schützend vor einem Turaga aufbaute. Jetzt vermochte das Mädchen nicht schießen zu können. Sie zielte auf das Hologramm doch ihre Finger an den Abzügen verweigerten sich. Sie drehte sich um und schritt davon. Das Trainingsprogramm schaltete sich ab und die Wissenschaftler hinter der Panzerglasscheibe schüttelten enttäuscht die Köpfe. „So wie bei den anderen Fünf,“ brummte einder der Weißkittel sauer, „sie sehen in den Matoranern und Turaga keine Bedrohung!“ ''Kapitel 5: '''The real Truth! "Die wahre Wahrheit!"“ A'm Montag den 30.08.100.000 n.n.Z Lykan sich frei genommen. Obwohl die Sitzung jetzt schon sechzehn Tage zurück lag, machte sie dem Agori dennoch zu schaffen. Das eigentliche Ziel war es nicht, denn so ein Vorhaben ließ sich nicht so einfach umsetzen. Das paranoide Gelaber einiger noch paranoider Wissenschaftler reicht noch lange nicht aus, einen Weltenbrand zu verabschieden. Doch wusste er von dem Experiment oder besser gesagten den Experimenten. Wenn Shelke recht hatte, waren es genau Sechs. Doch woher wusste seine Kollegien davon? Für die Gedanken die ihm jetzt durch den Kopf gingen, waren ebenso paranoid wie die Ängste der Wissenschaftler. Doch waren sie im Vergleich dazu gerechtfertigt. Woher wusste Shelke von den sechs Experimenten, fragte er sich immer wieder, wenn nicht einmal das Konzil der Gardeoffiziere informiert war. Wo seinen Augen erschien noch mal das Gesicht des Sprechers, als er die Sechs erwähnte und das Shelke schlagartig ruhiger wurde, sich sogar zu verstecken schien. In einem Moment auf den anderen kam ihm eine total absurde Theorie plötzlich erschreckend logisch vor. Was wenn Shelke selbst ein Experiment war? Jetzt kam noch ein merkwürdiger Faktor hinzu den Lykan zunächst gar nicht wahr genommen hatte. Shelke war erst vier Tage vor der besagten Sitzung in der Festung eingezogen. Schon am ersten Tage schien es so, dass alle sie kannten oder zumindest nicht wie eine Fremde registrierten. Wobei niemand sie vorher gesehen hatte. In keinem Einsatz und bei keinem Übungsmanöver war diese Shelke zu gegen. Der Agori stand von seinem Sofa auf und schaltete den Plasma Fernseher aus. Mit seinem neuen Typhoon ZX Turbo fuhr er in die Festung und suchte sein Büro auf. Lykans Finger tanzten über die Tastatur des Computers. Mehre Listen mit gefallenen Soldaten und denen die bei Unfällen ums Leben kamen öffneten sich. Eine weitere Tastenabfolge reduzierte die Liste auf alle Frauen. Über das integrierte Sprechsystem bestellte er einen Becher und eine Kanne Kaffee. „Langsam Zeit,“ murmelte er leise, „sich eine neue Kaffeemaschine zu kaufen.“ Wenige Minuten später erschien Lucrecia Valentine mit zwei Tassen und einer großen Kanne. „Du hier?“ fragte sie verwundert aber freundlich, „du hast dir doch Frei genommen.“ „Hatte ich auch,“ erwiderte Lykan nachdem er sich für den Becher Kaffee bedankt hatte, „doch finde ich da auch keine Ruhe vor meinen Fragen.“ Lucrecia schenkte sich Kaffee nach und sah wieder zu Lykan herüber, „ist es wegen der Sitzung?“ „Ja und Nein,“ entgegnete der Agori nachdenklich, „viel mehr einige Personen.“ „Wer wenn ich fragen darf,“ lächelte Frau Valentine, „doch nicht diese Todeshändlerin?“ „Nein die nicht,“ sprach Lykan mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn, „diese Person steht uns sehr nah und wir scheinen sie gut zu kennen.“ „Sag es schon!“ drängte Lucrecia deren Neugier stärker wurde, „spreche nicht in Rätseln.“ „Shelke!“ betonte der Agori ernst, „irgend etwas stimmt an ihr nicht!“ A'''uf dem Bildschirm erschienen jetzt zwei Ausweise. Lykan und Lucrecia weiteten die Augen. Sie schlossen die Augen und starrten wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Das kann nicht wahr sein,“ entglitt es der Offizierin voller entgeistert, „die Frauen auf den Ausweisen könnten eineiige Zwillinge sein!“ „Dabei hatte Nara Tiberto keine Schwester nur einen Bruder,“ las Lykan aus der Akte vor, „Shelke ist laut den Akten ein Einzelkind.“ „Wie kam Nara Tiberto noch mal ums Leben?“ wollte Lucrecia wissen, „fiel sie im Kampf oder war es ein Unfall?“ „Letzteres,“ meinte Lykan jetzt etwas betroffen, „ihr Wagen überschlug sich bei hoher Geschwindigkeit, Nara erlag später im Krankenhaus den Verletzungen.“ „Doch jetzt, nach dem ich wieder bei klarem Kopf bin,“ fuhr der Agori fort und in seiner Stimme war ein Hauch von Zorn zu hören, „glaube ich dem Arztbericht nicht mehr.“ Am Mittwochmorgen den 2.09.100.000 n.n.Z, gegen 9:00 Uhr, fuhr der silberne Typhoon ZX Turbo auf den Parkplatz der West Atero Unfallklinik. Lykan trug schlichte, zivile Sachen um nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannt zu werden. Das Krankenhauspersonal begegnete ihm wie gewohnt höflich. Da an diesem Tag keine Notfälle anlagen, bekam er rasch einen Termin mit dem leitenden Chirurgen der Klinik. „Weswegen möchten sie mit mir sprechen?“ wollte der Agori im weißen Kittel wissen, „gibt es Ärger mit der Krankenversicherung oder etwas ähnlichem?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Lykan ruhig und mit freundlicher Stimme, „ich brauche ein Paar Informationen zu bestimmten Verletzungen.“ Nach dem der Agori alle Details genannt hatte, holte der Chirurg drei Mappen mit Lehrinhalten. „Dies hier dürfte eure Fragen beantworten,“ sprach der Agori in weißem Kittel. „Eine Frage hätte ich jetzt doch noch,“ meinte der Agori und spielte im Kopf die weiteren Worte durch, „wie hoch ist Überlebenschance bei diesen Verletzungen?“ „Was für eine Frage,“ entglitt es dem Arzt, „sie sind noch nicht mal Lebensbedrohlich.“ „Vielen Dank für ihre Antworten,“ entgegnete Lykan ernst, „was halten sie dann hier von?“ Der Agori schob die Akte über den Schreibtisch. Der Chirurg las sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „diese Frau hätte auf jeden Fall überleben müssen.“ „Was die Ärzte damals falsch gemacht haben,“ räusperte der Agori in weißem Kittel, „kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in dieser Klinik tätig war.“ „Das hier ein gravierender Fehler gemacht wurde,“ hakte Lykan nach, „dem sind sie sich aber sicher? Der Chirurg nickte, „absolut sicher!“ „Ich wäre ihnen verbunden,“ meinte der Offizier mit gespieltem Lächeln im Gesicht um seine Trauer und Wut zu verbergen, „diesen Krankenbericht zu bewerten und jeden Fehler zu markieren.“ „Wenn es ihnen eine Hilfe ist,“ erwiderte der Chirurg, „tue ich es gerne.“ Lykan nickte und strich sich über die Stirn. Während der Agori im weißen Kittel mit der Bewertung begann, sah der Offizier auf den Boden und rang mit den Erinnerungen. Jene Erinnerungen die ihm jegliche Emotionen geraubt hatten, damit die Schmerzen ihn nicht übermannten. Er hatte Nara Tiberto sehr nahe gestanden und es vor seinen Kollegen in der Armee geheim gehalten. Selbst bei der Trauerfeier hatte er es getan. Lykan kam sich wie ein Verräter vor. Mit den Emotionen kam zuerst die Trauer und der Schmerz. Dann lose Erinnerungen an die schönen Zeiten. Dazwischen die Streitereien wegen dem Versteckspiel. Der Agori hatte das Gefühl als ob eine glühend heiße Klinge langsam in sein Herz gestoßen wurde. In diesem Moment begriff er, warum er bei der Sitzung so spontan dieser Todeshändlerin zur Seite stand. Lykans eigene Trauer war an diesem Tag, an diesem Moment, wieder erweckt worden. ''A'm späten Abend in Lykans Büro. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“ fragte Lucrecia mit besorgter Stimme, „sie festnehmen lassen und verhören?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte der Agori mit sachlicher Härte, „zum einen ist das gar nicht so einfach und zum anderen würde sie verdacht schöpfen.“ „Falls sie das noch nicht getan hat,“ gab Frau Valentine zu denken, „seit der Sitzung ist sie sehr zurückhaltend geworden.“ „Leider war,“ musste Lykan zugeben, „es erschwert ein einfaches Gespräch gewaltig.“ „Wie auch immer,“ beendete der Agori das Gespräch bevor er sich verabschiedete, „ich versuche es erst mal ohne amtliche Mittel.“ Am Donnerstag den 04.09.100.000 n.n.Z fing er Shelke am Parkhaus ab. „Was ist los mit ihnen Frau Rui,“ fragte er mit gespielter guten Laune, „ist ihnen die Sitzung nicht gut bekommen?“ „Was geht sie das an?“ entgegnete Shelke hastig um ein Gespräch zu vermeiden, „mir geht es eben zur Zeit nicht besonders gut.“ „Es geht mich nicht persönlich was an,“ betonte Lykan jetzt etwas ernster aber immer noch freundlich, „doch fühle ich eine Verantwortung gegen über unser Einheiten, zu denen auch sie zählen.“ „Kommen sie auf den Punkt,“ brummte Shelke und sah immer wieder auf ihre Uhr, „ich habe nicht so viel Zeit.“ „Gut,“ meinte Lykan und zog den Ausweis von Nara Tiberto aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke, „wieso sehen sie wie eine Soldatin aus, die vor vier Jahren ums Leben kam?“ Shelke nahm den Ausweis an sich und musterte die Agori darauf. Nun verglich sie den Ausweis mit ihrem und musste tief ausatmen. „Das beantwortet eine Frage meinerseits,“ sprach sie und jegliche Eile war dahin, „doch warum ich wie diese Frau aussehe kann ich ihnen nicht sagen.“ „Ich weiß das Nara keine Zwillingsschwester hatte,“ erklärte Lykan und bemühte sich seine neu endeckte Trauer zu verbergen, „ich kannte sie recht gut.“ „Dem zu folgen,“ reimte sich Shelke zurecht, „müsste ich als Baby entführt worden oder ein,....“ „Oder ein Clone dieser Frau sein,“ stotterte die Agori plötzlich von einem tiefen Unwohlsein erfasst, „wie kam sie ums Leben?“ Nach dem Lykan ihr alles berichtet hatte, fühlte sich Shelke noch schlechter. „Hat man sie meinetwegen umgebracht?“ wollte die junge Agori wissen, „damit man sie durch einen Clone ersetzten kann?“ „Das versuche ich heraus zu finden,“ erwiderte Lykan und gab das verstecken seiner Gefühle auf, „ich stand Nara sehr nahe, müssen sie wissen, sie war meine Verlobte.“ „Das tut mir Leid,“ entgegnete Shelke und wusste jetzt nicht weiter, „aber helfen kann ich euch nicht.“ „Warum nicht?“ wollte Lykan wissen. „Naja, manche Männer sind zu allem bereit,“ warf Shelke jetzt mit scharfem Ton ein, „eine Frau aus den Kleidern zu locken.“ „Vorgetäuschte Trauer und ähnliches gehört auch dazu,“ betonte sie abfällig. „Wenn sie wollen,“ sprach Lykan jetzt finster und mit Befehlston, „kann ich sie auch festnehmen lassen!“ „Es gibt hier ein ernstes Problem was unter Umständen den ganzen Militär Apparat betrifft,“ fuhr er mit gleichbleibender Stimme fort, „und sie denken nur an eine Anmache?“ „Sie haben jetzt die Wahl, freiwillig zur Problemlösung bei zutragen oder sich einem Verfahren wegen Spionage zu stellen!“ beendete der Offizier, „ich gebe ihnen fünf Minuten Zeit zu überlegen?“ '''''Kapitel 6: Evolutionary Biology "Evolutionsbiologie" „'''M'achen wir es so,“ begann Shelke entschlossen und unnachgiebig, „wie wäre es mit einem Rennen?“ „Ihr habt einen Sportwagen und ich habe einen,“ fuhr sie mit ernster Mine fort, „gewinne ich, lassen sie mich in Ruhe und ich verlasse das Militär.“ „Gewinnen sie das Rennen,“ beendete Shelke und lockerte ihre Stimme wieder, „helfe ich ihnen.“ Lykan überlegte fünf Minuten lang und auch seine Laune besserte sich wieder. „Einverstanden,“ erwiderte er jetzt und reichte Shelke die Hand, „ihr haltet euer Wort und ich das Meine.“ Die junge Frau nahm die Hand und besiegelte so die Abmachung. Nun fuhren sie hinter einander aus dem Parkhaus. Nach einer guten viertel Stunde erreichten sie die Abfahrt zu Autobahn die Atero direkt mit Iconox verband. Ein Schild verriet, dass alle Spuren für Wartungsarbeiten für einen Monat gesperrt war. Beide Sportwagen fuhren jetzt genau neben einander und hielten. Als Countdown diente ihnen Die digitale Uhrzeit auf dem Armaturenbrett. Beide ließen die Motoren laufen und genau um 13:00 Uhr rasten sie los. Die ersten Kilometer übernahm Shelke spontan die Führung. Lykan blieb auf sicherem Abstand bis er in einer langen Kurve überholte. Jetzt behielt er die Spitze für zwei weitere Kilometer. In der Ferne waren bereits die Warnanlagen zu sehen. Die rechte Spur war durch Warnschilder und Warnkegel abgesperrt. Der Agori wurde langsamer und Shelke überholte ihn. Auf der jetzt einspurigen Fahrbahn blieb Lykan hinter ihr. Doch als die Autobahn wieder zweispurig wurde, zog er an Shelke vorbei und vergrößert sofort den Abstand. Die Agori schaffte es zwar noch den nun wesentlich größeren Abstand zu verringern, doch zum Überholen reichte es nicht mehr. Die Autobahn endete in der Abfahrt nach Iconox und sie hatte das Rennen verloren. Beide Sportwagen hielten auf einem Parkplatz und die Agori stiegen aus. Beiden war deutlich an zusehen, dass es ihnen Spaß gemacht hatte. „Das war ein schönes Rennen,“ lächelte Shelke als ob es nie einen bösen Wortwechsel gegen hätte, „das sollten wir irgend wann wieder holen.“ „Ganz meinerseits,“ freute sich Lykan, „nun klären wir aber erst diese Intrige auf, ehe sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann.“ Nun fuhren sie zu einer Tankstelle, tankten die Wagen und fuhren auf normalem Wege nach Atero zurück. Einen Teil der Strecke nahmen sie über die Landstraßen. Durch Blinken deutete Shelke an, dass Gelände einer alten Autofabrik anzufahren. Dieses musste schon lange leer stehen. Die zwei Sportwagen fuhren in das Parkhaus, dass einst für die Mitarbeiter gedacht war bis auf die oberste Etage. Dort stiegen sie aus und sahen erst einmal auf die Felder hinter dem Gelände. Nur vereinzelt waren Bauernhöfe zu sehen, mehr nicht. „Du wolltest doch wissen wie ähnlich ich Nara Tiberto wirklich bin,“ sprach Shelke und lachte freundlich, „du hast sie ja sehr gut gekannt, wie du sagtest.“ Nun zog die junge Frau die Bluse aus und danach den BH. Lykan musterte jede Kontur,. den flachen Bauch und die wohlgeformten Brüste. Ihm stockte der Atem als Shelke nun ganz nackt vor ihm stand. Sie war in jedem erdenklichen Punkt, außer dem Bauchnabel, eine perfekte Kopie von Nara. Nach dem sich Shelke wieder angezogen hatte, blickte sie zu Lykan herüber, „auch wenn ich wie Nara aussehe, bin ich nicht Nara.“ „Doch sollte sie meinetwegen ermordet worden sein,“ sprach Shelke traurig, „würde ich ihre Stelle einnehmen.“'' „'''D'as du mir helfen möchtest soll reichen,“ erwiderte Lykan und man sah ihm seine Nachdenklichkeit an, „doch das ihr Naras Platz einnehmt, dass kann ich von euch nicht verlangen.“ „Ihr tragt keine Schuld,“ fuhr er leise fort, „die Agori, welche euch erschufen tragen sie auch nicht.“ „Der oder diejenigen die den Auftrag erteilten,“ beendete Lykan mit ernster Stimme, „tragen die Schuld.“ „Solltet ihr wirklich mit mir leben wollen,“ lächelte der Agori und die Nachdenklichkeit wich von ihm, „dann nur wenn es euer Herz will.“ Die beiden Agori stiegen wieder in ihre Wagen und fuhren weiter Richtung Atero. Mit Einbruch der Nacht erreichten sie die Makropole. Freitag den 05.09.100.000 n.n.Z um 9:00 Uhr trafen sich Lykan und Shelke in seinem Büro. Während er sich am PC noch mal Sitzung vornahm, wälzte sie sich durch die Unterlagen von Nara Tiberto. „Was hältst du eigentlich von der Idee, dass Matoraner Universum zu zerstören?“ wollte der Agori wissen, „ich finde es nicht besonders gut.“ „Ich auch nicht,“ bemerkte Shelke und schlug gerade einen Ordner zu, „zum Glück ist das auch noch nicht entschieden worden.“ „Alle führenden Militärs,“ entgegnete Lykan zurück, „waren und sind immer noch dagegen.“ Die junge Frau legte die ersten vier Ordner wieder in das Regal und trat an den Schreibtisch, „deswegen wurde ich vermutlich erschaffen.“ „Vielleicht haben sie mich geschaffen um euch zu manipulieren,“ überlegte die junge Agori mit gerunzelter Stirn, „sie hatten mich immer nur gelehrt, dass die Bewohner des Matoraner Universums böse Geschöpfe sind und eine permanente Gefahr von ihnen ausgeht.“ „Doch dieses Gedankengut nahm ich nie an,“ beendete Shelke und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, „aber eines möchte ich jetzt wissen.“ „Was denn?“ meinte Lykan und speicherte eine Videosequenz der Sitzung ab, „vermutlich woher ich die Anzeichen der Clone kenne?“ Die junge Agori nickte zuversichtlich. „Sie sind nicht der erste Clone dem ich begegne,“ erklärte der Agori, „ Rosso Crudelis ist auch ein Clone.“ „Ich habe nur die Gerichtsakte über sie gelesen,“ bemerkte Shelke und zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich nehme an, dass dies in dem Ordner Fünf steht?“ Jetzt nickte Lykan und Shelke nahm sich den letzten Ordner vor.'' „'''D'agobert Crudelis hatte seine Tochter, die Selbstmord beging, clonen lassen,“ las Shelke vor, „da er im Labor für Medizinische und Chirurgische Forschung in Iconox arbeitete, wurde ihm dies Möglich.“ „Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet,“ warf Lykan ein, „dass er damit gegen ein Gesetz verstieß.“ „Von da an war er auf jeden Fall erpressbar,“ beendete der Agori den Satz, „ohne Herrn Crudelis gebe es sie vielleicht auch nicht.“ „Woran erkennt man uns Clone so gut?“ fragte Shelke und kam sich verlegen vor, „du hast gestern besonders oft meinen Bauchnabel und mein Hals angesehen, dann die Wirbelsäule hinunter bis zum Steißbein.“ „Ihr Clone hattet niemals eine Nabelschnur,“ erklärte Lykan während er die Sitzungsprotokolle studierte, „euch wurden die Nährstoffe über vier Punkte entlang der Wirbelsäule injiziert.“ „Diese Punkte kann man erkennen?“ wollte Shelke wissen, „du bist doch kein Wissenschaftler?“ „Es war bei einem Sauna Besuch wo mir bei Rosso einige Pigmentflecken auffielen,“ erinnerte sich der Agori, „auch kam mir ihr Bauchnabel irgend wie anders vor.“ „Darauf hin folgten eine Reihe von Untersuchungen,“ sprach Lykan und musste noch weiter in den Erinnerungen wühlen, „schließlich besorgte sie uns ihre Akte und alle Rätsel wurden beantwortet.“ „Ich weiße also auch diese Merkmale auf?“ wiederholte Shelke irritiert, „na dann gibt es in diesem Punkt keine weiteren Fragen, doch warum wurde ich geklont und gibt es noch weitere Clone?“ „Es wäre durch aus möglich,“ ließ Lykan verlauten, „denn aus einer Klinik verschwanden auf unerklärlicher Weise sechs Leichen und tauchten auf genauso unerklärlicher Weise wieder auf.“ „Wann ist passiert?“ wollte Shelke wissen und wirkte nervös, „passend zu meiner Zeit?“ „Nein, du bist jetzt vier Jahre bei uns in der Einheit,“ sprach Lykan und lächelte vergnügt, „dieser komische Leichendiebstahl liegt ein Jahr zurück.“ „Es scheint mir,“ gab der Agori zu bedenken, „das hier jemand mit viel Geduld einen Plan verfolgte, der jetzt erst zur Aussprache kam.“ Shelke und Lykan sahen sich zusammen noch einmal den Mitschnitt der Sitzung an. Bei dem Teil des Außenministeriums stoppte der Agori das Bild, „irgend wer von den Männern und Frauen im Sitzabteil oben rechts haben irgend etwas vor.“ Das Video lief weiter und an der Stelle als ein Wissenschaftler zu sprechen begann, stoppte Lykan erneut, „diese sieben Agori unten links haben mit Dagobert Crudelis im gleichen Labor gearbeitet.“ Nach dem der Film abgelaufen war, schaltete Lykan den PC aus. „Lange schon hatten wir die Akten in unserer Hand,“ meinte er betroffen, „doch schienen sie uns so unwichtig zu sein.“ „Erst jetzt begreifen wir, was vor uns auf den Tischen lag,“ beendete er mit beschämten Gesicht, „ist das nicht schockierend?“'' Epilog: Evolutionary Biology "Evolutionsbiologie" A'n einem geheimen Ort auf Bara Magna. Andromache und Helena saßen den ganzen Sonntag den 07.09.100.000 n.n.Z im Lernsaal und bereiteten sich auf den morgigen Unterricht vor. „Warum brauchen wir Evolutionsbiologie?“ kicherte Helena und zog ein dickes Buch aus einem der Regale, „wir sollen zu Soldaten ausgebildet werden.“ „Ich weiß es nicht,“ erwiderte Andromache mit gerunzelter Stirn, „hat vielleicht mit unseren komischen Träumen zu tun. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich neben einander und schlugen eine der Seiten auf, welche auf ihrem Lehrplan stand. Als Überschrift stand in hervorgehobener Schrift; '„Evolution der Vorox“ Kapitel 1; Vom Glatorianer zur Bestie Kapitel 2; Die Vorox und das Hordika Virus Kapitel 3; Von der Bestie zur perfekten Kampfmaschine „'''D'ieses Buch ist nicht in jeder Bibliothek zu finden,“ bemerkte Helena und schlug Kapitel 1 auf, „aber warum die Evolution der Vorox?“ „Die Antwort finden wir wohl Kapitel 2,“ überlegte Andromache, „ich hatte auch einen Traum über das Hordika Virus.“ Die Mädchen lasen den ersten Absatz. „Wie konnte aus einem Glatorianer so etwas werden?“ gab Helena zu bedenken, „die Vorox waren perfekt an schwierige Lebensräume angepasst.“ „Dafür bezahlten sie mit allem was den Verstand betraf,“ entgegnete Andromache abfällig, „sie wurden zu Tieren.“ Der Rest des Kapitels war rasch gelesen und das nächste aufgeschlagen. „Die Vorox und das Hordika Virus,“ las Helena laut vor, „eines der größten Rätsel dieser Spezies.“ Den Rest des Absatzes las sie leise bis sie einen unterstrichenen Satz erreichte. „Anders als die Glatorianer waren die Vorox gegen das Hordika Virus immun,“ murmelte das Mädchen leise, „selbst die Verletzung durch einen Hordika infizierte sie nicht.“ Den Rest des Kapitels hatte sie wieder schnell gelesen und blickte nun Andromache an. „Das Virus infizierte alle Glatorianer auf Bara Magna,“ schluckte Helena und hatte eine Antwort auf eine ihrer Fragen gefunden, „Eindrittel erlagen der Krankheit und Zweidrittel verwandelten sich in Hordika.“ „Die Agori, welche ebenfalls gegen das Virus Immun waren,“ las sie laut vor, „überzeugten die Vorox und Zesk ihnen zu helfen.“ „Nach erbarmungslosen Kämpfen wurden alle Hordika vernichtet,“ beendete das Mädchen, „die Vorox fanden so wieder den Bezug zum zivilisierten Leben.“'' K'apitel drei war ebenfalls schnell gelesen. Es beschrieb wie die Vorox und Zesk sich vermischten. Wie sich aus ihnen die Form entwickelte, welche heutzutage auf Bara Magna lebte. Diese hatte die wesentlichen Merkmale der Vorox übernommen. Den längeren Stachelschwanz, die fünf fingrige und Hand ähnliche Kralle, den aufrechten Gang. Den Kopf der Zesk und deren Fußkrallen. Die damaligen Wissenschaftler nannten die neue Spezies schlicht und einfach Zesk, da sie diesen sehr ähnelten. Die neue Spezies hatte wieder den vollen Verstand und konnte auch wieder sprechen. Sie lebten mit und neben den Agori. „Ich denke mal,“ schlussfolgerte Andromache nachdenklich, „das wir auf eine Mission vorbereitet werden, die mit Hordika zu tun hat.“ „Hordika gibt es nur noch im Mata Nui Universum,“ meinte Helena und schlug das Buch zu, „die wollen uns für den Einsatz in M26 T4 Mata Nui vorbereiten.“ „Aber warum?“ fragte Andromache, „die Bruderschaft hat doch die Toa Steine und weitere Artefakte geborgen.“ „Die waren nur in Metru Nui,“ erinnerte sich Helena an eine der anderen Unterrichtseinheiten, „die anderen Höhlen oder Räume untersuchten sie nicht.“ '''''Nachwort „'''I'ch hatte mal einen komischen Traum,“ sprach das Mädchen leise, „ich träumte von einer Stadt die von einer Feuerwalze verschlungen wurde.“ „Ein brennender Matoraner schritt auf mich zu als ob die Flammen nicht da wären,“ fuhr sie fort, „dann sagte er zu mir; The End is near, dass Ende ist nah! Wir werden brennen obwohl wir keine Schuld tragen! Wir werden brennen und unsere Schreie erklingen! Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, ging er in eine Rauchwolke auf.“'' Hauprollen Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis "der Werwolf" Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame.JPG| Rosso Crudelis "die Grausame" Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder.JPG| Yazoo Sicarius "der Meuchelmörder" Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Dragosh Paleon Datei:4 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Shelke Rui Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine.JPG| Lucrecia Valentine Datei:12 Vincent Valentine.JPG| Vincent Valentine Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Shiva De Stephano Datei:Hektor.JPG| Hektor Datei:Andromache.JPG| Andromache Datei:Achilles.JPG| Achilles Datei:Eudoros.JPG| Eudoros Datei:Helena.JPG| Helena Datei:Paris.JPG| Paris ---- Datei:Jäger Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:Jäger Marie Avalon Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:Jäger Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:Jäger Moon Bloodgood.JPG| Luzi Trigger Datei:Jäger Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:Jäger William Furno.JPG| William Furno Nebenrollen; Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG| Mandy Surge Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum.JPG|Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood.JPG|Todeshändlerin Moon Bloodgood Datei:3 Noctis Caelum.JPG|Todeshändler Noctis Caelum Datei:1 Luna Maris.JPG|Todeshändlerin Luna Maris Soundtrack Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser